Fanboy/Gallery/Season 1 segments 40-52
'Stan Arctica' Fanboy 'there is no way' s1e20b.jpg|"There is no way -- Global Warmer defeated Man-Arctica. No! Way!" Sickly Fanboy- SA.JPG Man-Arctica-and-Fanboy-fanboy-and-chum-chum-new-club-22639947-524-272.png 'Man-Arctica the Ride' Gang amazed - MA the ride.jpg Man-Arctica's talking!.jpg reacting to the ride's message.jpg agreeing to the ride's message.jpg so bright with awesomeness.jpg F&C on ISE.png FB scared on ride.JPG F&C in ice mountain.JPG Screaming down the Ice Mountain - 1.JPG Screaming down the Ice Mountain - 2.JPG Screaming down the Ice Mountain - 3.JPG Screaming down the Ice Mountain - 4.JPG Screaming down the Ice Mountain - 5.JPG FB disturbing ride photo 1.JPG FB disturbing ride photo 2.JPG FB disturbing ride photo 3.JPG FB disturbing ride photo 4.JPG 'Fan-bidextrous' Boys reading Ambidexter comic.JPG|"His left arm can beat up a criminal while his right arm draws him a get-well card!" I wish I has two arms like that guy.JPG|"I wish I had two arms like that guy..." think of all the amazing things I could do.JPG|"Think of all the amazing things I could do." you already have two arms, Fanboy.JPG|"You already have two arms." Tcha, I wish!.JPG|"I wish!" your other arm is right there.JPG|"Right there, buddy." Fanboy mistakes hand for snake.jpg|AAAHHHH! SNAKE! SNAKE! it's okay, Fanboy!.JPG meet your left arm.JPG|Chum Chum introduces Fanboy to his other arm. Fanboy's left hand.JPG Fanboy staring at his left arm.JPG Fanboy recognizes his left arm.JPG|"Oh!" nice to meet you, left arm.JPG|"Nice to meet you, left arm!" i like my left arm.JPG|Fanboy tells Chum Chum he likes his left arm... I've been trying to get you two together for a while.JPG|...and Chum Chum tells him he was planning to get them together for a while. Fanboy-I have two arms!.JPG|"Woah. I have two arms." Fanboy-I have two arms!!.JPG|"I have two arms!" this is gonna open up a whole new world of....JPG|"Oh, this is gonna open up a whole new world of..." possibility!.JPG|"Possibility!" I'm gonna pour a beverage with my left hand.JPG|Fanboy is ready to pour a Frosty Freezy Freeze with his left hand. this is big time.JPG|"This is big time." let's see if you can be on Team Fanboy.JPG|"Okay, lefty, let's see if you got what it takes to be a part of Team Fanboy." yeah!.JPG|"Yeah!" Fanboy makes the freeze with both hands.JPG happy that his arm is doing it.JPG|Good job. Am I blowing your mind, Lenny.JPG|What do you think, Lenny? Am I blowing your mind? you're blowing my day.JPG|You're blowing my day. Fanboy's arm acts weird.JPG|WOAH! What's going on with Fanboy's arm? Fanboy's arm acts weird - close up.JPG the register spooked it.JPG|The register spooked it! Fanboy's arm throws his freeze away.JPG it's not me, it's my arm!.JPG|"It's not me, it's my arrrrrrrrm!" Fanboy's arm is a bucking bronco.JPG Fanboy flies out the door uncontrollably.JPG|Look out, double-handed Fanboy coming through! watching Fanboy fly out the door.JPG|"Chum Chum! Don't forget to pick up toilet paper!" I'm two-handed!.JPG|"I'm two-handed!" eat twice the cereal.JPG|"I can eat twice the cereal..." in half the time.JPG|"In half the time!" double-handed cereal.JPG brushing teeth with both hands.JPG|"Muh muh muh muh!" etc. Shampoo and condition.JPG|"I can shampoo and condition!" admiring both hands.JPG|With these two hands Right hand on screen.JPG|I Left hand on screen.JPG|am awesome with two hands.JPG|AWEEESOOOME! hand pose 1.JPG|Fanboy likes this. hand pose 2.JPG hand pose 3.JPG hand pose 4.JPG|Remember this somewhere? hand pose 5.JPG hand tricks in school.JPG|In class... Class watches Fanboy become ambidextrous.JPG handing out the pop quiz.JPG|"Pop quiz, hot shots! You got ten minutes!" Fanboy-Uh, Mr. Mufflin....JPG|"Uh, Mr. Mufflin..." I have a question, and a follow-up question.JPG|"I have a question. Uh, and a follow-up question." responding to Fanboy's question.JPG|"Yes?" should we put our names on top.JPG|"Yes, should we put our names on top?" do we get points for our name on top.JPG|"And do we get points for putting our name on top?" nine minutes!.JPG|"Nine minutes!" watching Chum Chum work on his test.JPG that'll take forever the way you're doing it.JPG|"Chum Chum, that'll take forever the way you're doing it." allow me.JPG|"Allow me." Fanboy writes Chum Chum's name.JPG Your left hand is a copy cat.JPG|"Your left hand is a copy cat." I'm just a guy with two arms.JPG|No, no. Chum Chum, I'm just a guy with two arms. and a leg.JPG|And a leg. ready to write the quiz.JPG Fanboy works on his pop quiz.JPG|Cross the "I"...dot the "T"s...and... done with the quiz.JPG|Done! relaxing after the quiz was finished.JPG Fanboy realizes he finished early.JPG|Wait a minute... I finished before everyone else!.JPG|Fanboy finished before anyone else! i never did that before.JPG Chum Chum, I finished before --.JPG|"Chum Chum, I finished before --" CC-shh!.JPG|"Shh!" I'm trying to think!.JPG|"I'm trying to think!" I'm just here with my thoughts.JPG|"Oh, right. sorry. I guess I'm just here with my thoughts." FB trilling lips.JPG performing a weird desk dance.JPG|♪ Bah-bah-bah-bah bah-bah-bah buh-buh buh-buh-buh-buh buh-buh-buh-buh-oh-ah. ♪ Fanboy almost interuppts Chum Chum.JPG|"Hey, Chum--oh, okay." FB sits quietly at desk.JPG FB flapping his lips.JPG CC-shh!!.JPG|"SHHHHH!" Okay, okay!.JPG|"Okay, okay!" one-armers!.JPG|"One-armers." Fanboy has almost nothing to do.JPG|Ugh! Fanboy is silent for a moment.JPG Psst, Chum Chum.JPG|Psst, Chum Chum. Trying to get CC to respond.JPG|Chum Chum. Chum Chum. Chum Chum. Still trying to get CC to respond.JPG|Chum Chum, Chum Chum, Chum Chum. Fanboy can't get enough with trying to get Chum Chum to respond.JPG|Chum Chum, Chum Chum, Chum Chum, Chum Chum! This better be important!.JPG|"This better be important!" Oh, oh, yeah, it is!.JPG|"Oh, oh, yeah, it is!" CC-WHAT.JPG|"What?" pull my finger, Chum Chum.JPG|"Pull my finger." i'm trying to finish my test!.JPG|"Fanboy, I'm trying to finish my test!" mocking CC's pop quiz.JPG|Fanboy mocks Chum Chum in test mode. Fanboy has a hand idea.JPG ready to play with his hands.JPG|Hmm... Hey, Righty, wanna play a game.JPG|"Hey, Righty, wanna play a game?" Duh, okay.JPG|"Duh, okay." Righty bumps Lefty.JPG Lefty bonks Fanboy's head.JPG Woah, a wise guy, eh.jpg|"Woah, a wise guy, eh?" Righty approaches Fanboy's face.JPG Lefty stops Righty.JPG Lefty rises up.JPG Righty stops Lefty.JPG Lefty wiggling at Fanboy's mouth.JPG Righty wiggling at Fanboy's mouth with Lefty sneeking.JPG Lefty gives Fanboy a smack.JPG|SMACK! Class laughs at Fanboy.JPG|HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! How funny. the work of three stooges.JPG|"He's doing the work of three eh-stooges." Hey, now that I've got two arms....JPG|"Hey, now that I've got two arms..." I'm twice as funny!.JPG|"I'm twice as funny!" FB licks left finger.JPG|Class... FB licks right finger.JPG|Clown. cleaning Fankylechum's ears.JPG The double wet willy.JPG|"The double wet willy. I thought that was purely theoretical." Fanboy takes a picture of the kids.JPG|"Say 'Fanboy'!" Then you carry the four and divide by zero.JPG|"...Then you carry the four and divide by zero." Hank constantly gets hit with a frying pan.JPG|"Oh, Mr. Mufflin! Over here. No, over here. Over there. I meant over here. Over here. Telegram for Mr. Mufflin. Over here." Hank likes the frying pan joke.JPG|A frying pan! I didn't seen that one coming. Principal's office. Detention. Don't--don't come back. slapping the kids' hands.JPG Fanboy's out.JPG|"All right, I'm out. You guys have been great. Check you later. stay in school." Fanboy walks onstage.JPG Fanboy is in the spotlight.JPG|Ready to perform, Fanboy? Fart symphony - 1.JPG|This music is familiar. Fart symphony - 2.JPG Fart symphony - 3.JPG Fart symphony - 4.JPG|It's even funner when farting music! Fart symphony - 5.JPG Fart symphony - 6.JPG Fart symphony - 7.JPG Fart symphony - 8.jpg Fart symphony - 9.JPG Fart symphony - 10.JPG|Keep it up! Fart symphony - 11.JPG Fart symphony - 12.JPG Fart symphony - 13.JPG Fart symphony - 14.JPG|Almost done... Fart symphony - 15.JPG Fart symphony - final.JPG|That's the end! big finish to fart symphony.JPG applauding Fanboy's fart symphony.JPG|That was great. Hank comes onstage.JPG|Hank interrupts everyone to make an announcement, if it's okay with Fanboy. Hank's awards committee announcement.JPG|"The awards committee has voted to honor me with my handprints in the school sidewalk of fame." I'll be there to give you a hand.JPG|"Yes, Mr. Mufflin, I'll be there, to give you a big hand." Or perhaps two.JPG|"Or perhaps two." Fanboy's evil laughter.JPG|"HAHAHAHAHA!" You're not thinking about pranking Mr. Mufflin's ceremony!.JPG|" You're not thinking about pranking Mr. Mufflin's ceremony!" What's the sound of one hand clapping.jpg|Do you ever know what the sound of one hand clapping is? Then I shall tell you.JPG IT'S NOTHING!.JPG|It's nothing! Silence! biggest noise in the world.JPG joy buzzers.JPG Fanboy tries to think of a prank.JPG|What should Fanboy do? Think, Fanboy, think!.JPG Fanboy got the prank.JPG|Got it! shocked by joy buzzers.JPG|Ack! I smell fried chicken.JPG|"Oh, I smell fried chicken." Fanboy works on the prank.JPG|Fanboy working hard. Working and hammering.JPG devising theories.JPG|"Yes, yes, yes!" disproving theories.JPG|"No, no, no, no, no!" inspiration from nature.JPG|Feed the gulls! put it into action.JPG Fanboy sleeping at work.JPG working and sleeping.JPG|Is there such thing as "slorking?" Fanboy in a bird plane.JPG|Fanboy puts his prank in action. Fanboy in a bird plane - close up.JPG itching powder, armed.JPG|Itching powder, armed. Fanboy sees some seagulls.JPG|Huh? attacked by seagulls.JPG|Whoa! itching powder spilled.JPG itching powder isn't good.JPG|"Oh, boy, not good." Fanboy itchy.JPG|Resist itching, Fanboy! Fanboy still itchy.JPG Fanboy can't resist the itching.JPG Fanboy gets rid of his flying gear.JPG Fanboy can finally itch himself.JPG|That's better. Too bad he couldn't resist. A seagull takes Fanboy's umbrella.JPG Fanboy about to fall.JPG|Uh...oh. Hank and Fanboy fall into the concrete.JPG|"Splash" you later! I'd do it all for you.JPG|"Yep, yep, thanks, guys. I'd do it all for you." Hank's special day is ruined.JPG|"My special day is ruined!" how many other teachers have a statue.JPG|"Hey, look on the bright side, Mr. Mufflin. How many other teachers have their very own statue?" hardly my own with you attatched.JPG|"Well, it's hardly my own with you attached!" 'Saving Private Chum Chum' Mr. Mufflin can't see!.jpg CC 'You know what that means!' - SPCC.jpg Chum_Chum_laughs_s1e22a.jpg Leave no remanders!.png Patriotic team - SPCC.JPG Fanboy_'but_we_still'_s1e22a.jpg Fanboy_'so_that's_the_way'_s1e22a.jpg Yo_is_the_communications.jpg Fanboy_sending_the_message_-_1_s1e22a.png Tex,_Fresno,_Fanboy_and_Chowhound_see_the_goat.jpg Fanboy_vs._the_goat_s1e22a.jpg Fanboy_--Where's_Chum_Chum---_s1e22a.jpg Fankylechum_'sargent!'_s1e22a.jpg Fanboy_is_dragged_down_s1e22a.jpg Fanboy_'I'm_coming_for_you'_s1e22a.jpg Fanboy_charges_with_goggles_s1e22a.jpg Holding Chum Chum happily - SPCC.jpg F&C reunion hug - SPCC.jpg Everything's gonna be alright.jpg Fanboy gives Chum Chum a kiss.jpg CC points to evil Hank off camera.jpg 'Jingle Fever' Were you recording on the last take.jpg WeHaveOurJingle.jpg That makes our hearts sing.jpg The classiest.jpg Imagem0000454.PNG B1.PNG 'Eyes on the Prize' FB holding GW toy.JPG Fanboy "shattered dreams" s1e23a.jpg Cereal lotus.JPG Ready to punch some boxes.JPG FB punches his first box.JPG FB ready to punch.JPG FB punching.JPG FB punches another box.JPG Fanboy ready to punch again s1e23a.jpg Fanboy punch pose 1 s1e23a.jpg Fanboy punch pose 2 s1e23a.jpg Fanboy punch pose 3 s1e23a.jpg Fanboy punch pose 4 s1e23a.jpg Fanboy punch pose 5 s1e23a.jpg Fanboy punch pose 6 s1e23a.jpg Fanboy punch pose 7 s1e23a.jpg F,C & Oz with prizes.png 'Battle of the Stands' FB waits for lemonade.JPG Idea for the lemonade.jpg Ze-pow,_boom!_-_part_2.JPG Lupe_doesn't_see_the_lemonade_stand.JPG Ll_righty_then,_85.JPG 'Lord of the Rings' Fanboy performing scarf trick.png Fanboy performing ring trick.png Can you just tell me.png I'll tell you.png Fanboy checking out the magic kit s1e24a.jpg|"Boy, this starter magic kit is the best thing we ever traded our lunch for." F&C with magic kit s1e24a.jpg Fanboy 'sure, buddy' s1e24a.jpg Fanboy about to open the magic kit s1e24a.jpg Fanboy opening the magic kit s1e24a.jpg|Fanboy opens the kit What's in there.png|Surprised at the fact Kyle's in there This is awkward - s1e24a.jpg|"This is awkward." Fanboy takes back the rings s1e24a.jpg|"Kyle!" Kyle is being picked up s1e24a.jpg Fanboy 'i told you' s1e24a.jpg|"I told you..." Fanboy 'for the last time' s1e24a.jpg|"...for the last time!" Magicians never tell secrets.png|"Good magicians never --" Kyle 'i know!' s1e24a.jpg|"Reveal their secrets, I know!" Kyle 'for let's say...' s1e24a.jpg Kyle releasing himself s1e24a.jpg Kyle landing s1e24a.jpg Kyle taking wand out s1e24a.jpg Kyle offers his wand for a trade.png|"A magic wand?" F&C wide eyed s1e24a.jpg F&C being hypnotized s1e24a.png|Fanboy is hypnotized by the wand. Charmed F&C sway to the left s1e24a.jpg Charmed F&C sway to the right s1e24a.jpg Kyle hypnotizing F&C s1e24a.png|Kyle is hypnotizing Fanboy and Chum Chum with the wand. Kyle swaying his wand to the left s1e24a.jpg|"Now you teach me..." Kyle swaying his wand to the right s1e24a.jpg|"...the ring trick." Fanboy reaches for Kyle's wand whilst hypnotized s1e24a.png|Fanboy is commanded to grab the wand Fanboy drawing his hand back s1e24a.jpg|But he snaps out of hypnosis to state that he's unsure. I don't know if i want to.png|"Mm, I don't know. It's kind of just a skinny flashlight." Kyle 'a skinny what' 1 s1e24a.jpg|"A skinny..." Kyle 'a skinny what' 2 s1e24a.jpg|"WHAT?!?" Staff of concentrated power.jpg|"It's a staff of concentrated power." Kyle 'conjure riches' s1e24a.jpg|"It could conjure riches." Kyle 'dispel demons' s1e24a.jpg|"Dispel demons." Kyle 'very earth beneath your feet' s1e24a.jpg|"Make the very earth beneath your feet bubble..." Kyle "molten lava" s1e24a.png|"With MOLTEN LAVA!!!" Fanboy likes the lava part s1e24a.jpg|"Ooh, lava." Fanboy to Kyle "a few practice cuts" s1e24a.jpg|"I guess I could take a few...pr-actice cuts." Reaching out to touch the wand s1e24a.jpg Fanboy grabs the wand.png Light fog starting s1e24a.jpg Fanboy in light fog.png|The wand pains Fanboy in a light fog Fanboy in light fog-2.png|"Ohhhhhhh." Light fog disappearing s1e24a.jpg|Chum Chum: Hey, Fanboy! Fanboy after light fog disappeared s1e24a.jpg|"Yeah?" Why do we need another pool of lava?.jpg|"Why do we need another pool of lava?" Main 3 looking at lava pool s1e24a.jpg|"Oh, yeah." Fanboy to Kyle 'no deal' s1e24a.jpg|"Sorry, Kyle. No deal." F&C leave Kyle after refusing deal s1e24a.png 'The Incredible Chulk' FB chulk first glance.JPG Chulk bounces through town.png Fanboy helmet.JPG 'Norse Code' do the bidding of his foe forever.JPG With victory sauce.JPG 'The Great Bicycle Mystery' Fanboy_with_a_line_of_suspects_s1e25b.jpg Xl41.PNG 'A Bopwork Orange' A mental bop test.png 'Freeze Tag' How we play.png Everyone runs and hides.png Let's hide at the movie theater!.png Frozen_nancy.png Fanboy's_tongue_is_caught_in_the_door.png Fanboy_tries_to_free_his_tongue.png Fanboy's_tongue_comes_back.png F&C_are_found.png